


Kinktober 2017 Day 4: Public

by Zayroen



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Link is naughty, M/M, Public Sex, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen





	Kinktober 2017 Day 4: Public

This was bad, this was very bad. It topped any other bad idea he’d ever had or entertained with his dear Link. There were so many chances for this going wrong. They were barely hidden by the pillars, anyone that happened to come around just a bit too far would be able to see them! Granted there was nothing back here, but did not ease his fretting. Not to mention that he could not make a sound or he’d risk them being found! He was not good with being quiet! What was he thinking? Doing this, he was the Prince! This was so unbecoming! Then he looked down at the hylian standing there, cheek against his stomach and smiling up at him. Link...Link would stop. Sidon knew this. He’d stop instantly and without complaint if Sidon asked. He would never push or be unhappy with it. That’s what made him give a shaky nod, hand already pressed to his mouth but he lifted it for a quick “Do hurry, please?” before pressing it back again.

Link gave a blooming grin, eyes bright and delighted as he nodded so quick that his ears bounced a little. They had had so little time lately, between Sidon’s own work and then Link working with Zelda. It had left them both clinging to each other when they had some time alone and Link would never begrudge those moments. Sweet moments where they did nothing but hold each other and talk about anything and nothing. But he could not help the craving.

That led Link to dragging Sidon behind some pillars, pushing him up against it and flashing an impish grin before kissing where Sidon’s cocks were hidden with a hopeful tilt of his head. It was bold and risky but Goddess when Sidon nodded, hand already over his mouth? Link felt himself clench. ‘I love you’ He signed just because he could before turning his attention to Sidon’s upper slit that was already a little puffy. 

He really did not have time to waste and pressed his mouth to it, tonguing it slowly just like he knew drove Sidon wild. He felt rather then saw Sidon arch under him, head pressing against the pillar as Link laved and suckled until his cocks extended slickly into his hand and mouth. Blue glanced up to meet wide gold as Sidon’s cock slid out into Link’s mouth. He knew how much that got Sidon going. He could not take it all of course, he doubted he ever would but it was enough to make Sidon’s pretty eyes cross, other hand going to his mouth as well.

Sidon could hear it, the faint slick sounds of Link stroking one cock and the wet sound of him sucking the other and prayed it was only loud to him as he was focused on it. The sounds of voices and walking from the other side of the pillars did not stop, people going about their business without any idea that their precious Prince was being so lewd just out of sight. That he was getting his cocks sucked by The champion just out of sight and oh that made it worse, or was it better? 

He breathed heavily through his nose, opening eyes that he couldn’t recall closing to watch Link work that pretty mouth and hand and where was his other hand? Was it..? It was, it was between Link’s legs and oh! Oh that...he curled over him, hips shuddering with effort to not buck and choke his dear little love but the thought that Link was pleasuring himself while sucking him off behind a pillar! He could see his hand move under blue fabric, could smell his arousal. They’d have to take a quick dip to wash the scents away but right then? Right then, Sidon inhaled deeply to take it all in. 

The end was Link looking up, eyes slightly crossed as his cheeks hollowed and that was it. He gave a high moan against his hands to try and warn him before he was cumming, head thunking back against the pillar as the world burst into stars. 

Link caught the sound at the last second, pulling back as his mouth was filled and gave a silent laugh as he turned his face away. He’d jump into the waters behind him in a moment, after he’d gotten his fill of watching Sidon come back to himself. Dazed gold met satisfied blue for a moment before both realized voices were coming closer “I’m sure I heard something…?” 

Sidon panicked, grabbing Link and diving into the water behind him to hide the evidence. OPening his eyes underwater, he was treated to Link laughing silently, mouth open in a wide grin as he scrubbed at his face and thankfully resistant tunic. Sidon felt warm adoration fill his chest as they popped back up, Link beaming at the startled Zora who smiled back. “Oh! It is just you! I’d wondered what that sound was.” they replied with a laugh “You should relax more often My Prince.” They said with a small bow of their head before turning to walk back to their friends.

Sidon turned back to Link, pressing their foreheads together slightly “You naughty thing, let us not risk that again however.” he suggested, hugging the still laughing hylian close as he pulled them towards the edge with a fond smile. He’d have to start making sure they had more time together, despite how good it had felt. That had been too close.


End file.
